


You Make It Seem So Easy

by darkgirl11



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Five plus one story, I am not sorry, Kurt cries a lot, Kurt is sensitive, Kurt needs a hug, Kurt x Logan, Logan Needs A Hug, Logan actually adores Kurt, Logan and Kurt fight, Logan can seem like an asshole, Logan eventually makes it better, Logan is a softie deep down, Logan is cold, Logan is jealous, Logan is rough on the outside, Logan's actually a good guy, M/M, Mystique tries to be a good mother, Pietro puts Kurt in a wedding dress, Pietro vs Kurt, Some Swearing, five times the X-Men thought Kurt and Logan should break up, he's only hard on Kurt because he loves him, if you look closely he adores Kurt, logurt - Freeform, mentions of Azazel - Freeform, swearing on Logan's part, swearing on my part, the X-Men kinda ruin that, the one time the X-Men realized they were meant to be, they make up, you might hate Logan at first but he gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: According to the X-Men, Logan is cold and rough around the edges. The members of the X-Men find it hard to believe that someone as cold as Logan ended up with someone as wonderful as Kurt. After watching some rough encounters Logan and Kurt have with each other, the X-Men believe that they should break up. To the team, Logan doesn't deserve him but little do they know, Kurt doesn't want anyone else.ORThe five times the X-Men think Logan and Kurt shouldn’t be together and the one time they realize Kurt and Logan were meant for each other.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner & the X-Men, Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Logan/Kurt Wagner, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 47





	You Make It Seem So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first, HAPPY NEW YEAR! At the moment it is 12:21am in the year 2020 so like yay! I hope to finish off my Seven Deadly Sins story this month so I do apologize for the wait on that one. I know I said December the latest but it's looking more like January. 
> 
> Anyways, there are some songs that inspired me to write this story so I highly recommend you listen to "Easy" by Camila Cabello, "Ghost" by Halsey, & "One Thing Right" by Marshmello. Those lyrics can be seen being used in this story so be on the look out for them. This also somewhat follows the X-Men Evolution series but if that's not how you envision it to be then it's whatever you want it to be :) Okay so I think that's all I want to put in this note... thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! :)

**1\. The Mutant Club (location/activity where shit goes down)**

While mutants weren’t exactly accepted in their society, the mutants were allowed to have their own clubs. These clubs were exclusively for mutants but if you were deemed a human who whole-heartedly supported mutants then you were granted entrance into the club. For once, the X-Men were going to the club since criminal activity was at an all-time low.

Kitty was going to bring her on and off boyfriend, Lance, with her. Everyone in the mansion couldn’t stand Lance. He was all about Kitty behind closed doors or when no one was looking but as soon as there were eyes on them, he’d act like he didn’t know her. The X-Men had stopped trying to help her get out of the relationship. It was obvious she wanted him, no matter how much pain he brought her. There were just some things you have to learn on your own and unfortunately, this was one of them.

Scott and Jean were obviously going to go together. They had been together for a solid year now. All the new students thought that they were “goals” because Scott had adored her for years, despite Jean being with Duncan for those years. Despite all the obstacles Scott faced, he always believed Jean was worth it all. Jean only wished she had realized he loved her sooner but, fuck it, they were together now and that’s what matters.

Evan was in that stage where he wasn’t really looking for a relationship. He was more focused on his skating career and being an X-Man. He always told the team that the only woman he needed in his life was his Auntie O. She was the only woman in his life who he could always count on. There was no reason to search for a girl because he knew none of them could compare to Ororo.

Rogue was a special case. She had a thing for Gambit but he’s always playing tricks so Rogue refuses to let herself get close to him. Even though he was the enemy, the team couldn’t help but leave Gambit to her when they were fighting so she could have some extra time with him. As much as she tried to ignore him, he refused to go unnoticed by her.

Kurt had fallen hard for Logan, much to everyone’s confusion. Despite how young Kurt looked, he was actually eighteen when he came into the Institute, which made him legal for Logan to date. They were complete opposites in every sense of the word. Kurt was fun, sensitive, and openly affectionate while Logan was cold, sarcastic, and antisocial. Everyone was still wondering how the two of them had been together for nearly three years. They were also wondering how the hell Kurt managed to get Logan to go out with them.

For once in Kurt’s life, he could go somewhere and just be himself. It made Kurt both anxious and excited to be able to leave the mansion without his image inducer. Kurt was wearing some skinny jeans that Rogue made special for him since his legs were oddly shaped in his natural form. Of course, Rogue had to make a hole for Kurt’s tail so it could move freely.

He was wearing a black shirt that seemed to hug at him, showing off his slender yet curvy physique. Rogue was sure that Logan wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off Kurt. She was also sure that other mutants were going to try to pull moves on Kurt tonight but she hoped that Logan would be able to control his anger. There was no need for them to get kicked out of the club because Kurt’s naïve and Logan’s temperamental.

They were currently waiting in line to get into the club. Kurt was eagerly talking to Kitty about the club. He was telling her how he had heard that you were allowed to use your powers in the club, as long as they weren’t destructive and you had them under control. As the two of them giggled to each other, Lance wrapped an arm around Kitty’s shoulders. It was a protective gesture but neither of the two ukes noticed.

Logan rolled his eyes at Lance, leave it to a Brotherhood boy to think that Kurt wanted his girl. Kurt just bounced back and forth amongst his friends, exclaiming how excited he was to be going out to a club in America. In reality, Kurt had never been exposed to such a thing since he was either on the run or in the circus. No one but Logan truly understood why this meant so much to Kurt.

As they were getting close to the entrance, the large bouncer held an arm out in front of Kurt. Immediately, everyone tensed at the thought that this man was going to say something hurtful to Kurt. The man had a smirk on his face as he questioned, “Just because you’re going to a mutant only club that doesn’t mean you have to dress up to pretend to be one of us.”

Scott’s eyes were glowing red behind his glasses while Jean’s hair was flowing as she glared at the man. Kitty was trying to run at the man to hit him while Lance was holding her back. Logan was about to take his claws out but Rogue put her hands on his chest, whispering for him to calm down. Evan grit his teeth and stepped towards the bouncer. Evan might have been smaller than the bouncer but he still stood up to him.

Evan got right in the bouncer’s face as he growled, “So I can see what your mutant power is… being a fucking asshole! I don’t want to hear you talk to him again or else I’ll stick a spike so far up your ass it’ll be coming out of your mouth! Now get the fuck out of our way unless you really want that spike up your ass!”

Evan was about to shoot a spike out of his hand but he paused when he felt Kurt’s hands grabbing his arm. Evan turned to look at Kurt, causing all the anger he had pulsing through his veins to disappear. Kurt had these big pale eyes staring back at him, begging him to leave the man alone. Yet, at the same time there was a soft smile on his face as if he was trying to silently tell Evan he was thankful for him.

The bouncer was shaking as he moved out of the way, allowing the X-Men to enter the club. Evan smirked at the man as he walked by with Kurt still on his arm. Scott walked over to the bouncer and reached his hand out to shake hands but when the man shook Scott’s hand he felt his hand crack under the amount of pressure Scott put into it.

When the bouncer was able to get his hand back, Jean walked over to him and slapped him in the face. Scott and Jean paid him no mind as they entered the club. When Kitty was freed from Lance she marched over to the bouncer and kicked him in the shin before storming off into the club. Lance walked over to the bouncer and kicked him in the other shin, muttering, “Gotta make it even.”

While the bouncer was down, Rogue kneed him right in the face. Before the man could even say anything back, he found his shirt being grabbed by Logan. The bouncer was shaking as he felt his feet leave the ground. Logan brought the bouncer close to his face so he could snarl, “You even look at the elf tonight and I’ll gouge out your fucking eyes, got it, bub?”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

As soon as Logan heard a “Limbo” by Daddy Yankee come on in the club, he knew the peaceful night he was hoping for was gone. It was always songs like this that got Kurt dancing. As if on cue, Kurt dragged Rogue and Kitty onto the dance floor. Logan shook his head as he saw Kurt out dancing the girls. Kurt was always a better dancer since he had to be a performer in the circus. He was used to dancing and moving his body like a snake.

Logan leaned his back against the wall and watched as the chorus came and Kurt was bending himself backwards as if he was limboing. Well, shit, that was impressive how he could bend backwards until his out stretched arms touched the ground. As Kurt jumped back up, he noticed that the girls weren’t around him anymore. He looked around quickly to see that Lance had snatched Kitty to dance with her.

Kurt turned to see Rogue was trying to get out of dancing with Gambit but Kurt slithered through the people and said something into her ear. Logan saw her eyes widen and then Kurt nodded excitedly back at her. Rogue pulled off her glove and touched Kurt for a quick second, absorbing his ability to dance so that she wouldn’t look like a fool with Gambit.

Logan watched as Kurt danced his way back into the middle of the dancefloor. While Kurt didn’t exactly look human, his body was attracting all sorts of mutants to him. Logan grit his teeth as he watched a young mutant make his way to Kurt, clearly saying something that made Kurt laugh. The mutant made moves to grab Kurt’s hips but Kurt twirled around, his tail slapping the man in the face in the process.

Scott and Jean were watching Logan simmer in the back of the club. Evan had escaped to the bar to get fucked up, leaving Scott and Jean to watch over Logan. Scott leaned down to Jean so he could speak into her ear, “You think he should’ve came? There’s a lot of guys who want to dance with Kurt and Logan’s not exactly making any effort to stop them.”

“Seems like Kurt forgot about Logan if you ask me.”

“I don’t understand why they’re even together.”

“Sometimes I wonder if they’re too different…”

* * *

**2\. Training the X-Men/Danger room**

It was another one of Logan’s early morning training sessions. Everyone was dreading it but it wasn’t like they were about to skip the session and deal with the wrath of Logan. Despite Kurt dating Logan, the older man never took it easy on the blue mutant. If anything, the others would say that he was harder on Kurt than anyone else. They understood that he wanted Kurt to be safe but sometimes they wondered how much was too much yelling?

The main X-Men were in the danger room with the danger level on eight. That was the highest the team had done together before. While each of them had been on level eight on their own, it was much different to be on that level with other people. They were a team, which meant you had to look out for each other instead of only keeping an eye out for yourself. Being on a team on a hard level increased the toughness.

Everyone understood that Wolverine just wanted to teach them how to remain a team while under pressure but this was starting to turn bad. One of the claws had reached out and grabbed Scott. Scott was trying to shoot his laser eyes at the tentacle but as he was getting shaken, he was accidentally launching attacks at everyone around him.

While Kitty phased through the attack at her, Evan was not prepared for it and was blasted into the wall. Kurt gasped as he saw his friend fall to the ground, struggling to get up as a tentacle made its way to him. Kurt quickly teleported to Evan and put his hands on Spyke’s back, teleporting them to the other side of the room before the claw could grab them. Evan looked up at Kurt and gave a small smile.

“Thanks, Nightcrawler. I owe you one!”

“Nein, I owed you.”

Before Evan could ask what that meant, a tentacle swung at them. Both Kurt and Evan were smacked into the wall, falling back to the ground. The claw shot back out at Evan, but he was able to tuck and roll out of the way. Kurt was struggling to get up as one of the claws turned into a spinning blade.

The blade shot out at Kurt but there was no one who could stop it. Evan’s spikes weren’t having an effect on the tentacle. Rogue was screaming for Kurt to get up, knowing she was too far away to get there in time. Jean and Kitty were too busy trying to help Scott to notice what was happening with Kurt. The blue mutant’s head shot up, he wasn’t going to be able to teleport in time. Kurt closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

The blue mutant’s eyes snapped open when he felt the blade stop right in front of his face. Kurt was breathing heavily as he looked around to see that the danger room had been shut off. Kurt slowly got back to his feet, giving small smiles to his friends as they surrounded him to ask if he was okay.

Everyone backed away when they heard the door to the danger room open. Kurt hung his head, he knew that Logan was coming in to scold the team. Everyone lined up and waited for Logan to yell at them for being so careless. Logan walked up and down, growling every now and then. Jean winced, his thoughts were running wild in his head and it was getting hard to push his thoughts away.

“You all were sloppy, especially you, Nightcrawler.”

“… ja, I know.”

“You know? Then do better!”

“Ja, I will.”

Logan shot everyone else a glare, muttering that everyone but Nightcrawler was excused. Logan waited until he couldn’t hear them anymore to glare at Kurt, causing the younger male to wince and avoid his gaze. Rogue and Evan were watching Logan yell at Kurt from the danger room watch tower. They shook their heads as Logan got close to Kurt, everyone knew Kurt was not a fan of people getting in his face to scold him.

Every now and then Logan would raise his arms, clearly screaming at Kurt. There were a few times when Kurt would move his arms around, appearing to be apologizing but Logan wasn’t having any of it. Rogue put her hand on her forehead as she groaned, “I wish he wasn’t so hard on Kurt all the time.”

Evan had his hands on the counter as he watched Kurt hang his head again. Evan shook his head as he spoke, “I don’t get why he keeps Kurt back longer just to yell at him. He should be yelling at all of us. I didn’t have Kurt’s back when he had mine so I should be in there getting the heat, too! Logan’s too hard on Kurt…”

“And I’m getting sick of it.”

* * *

**3\. Brotherhood vs the X-Men**

Kurt always hated going up against Pietro. Pietro always tried to make Kurt look like an idiot just so he could have a good laugh. Honestly, Kurt didn’t like Pietro because he reminded him of a version of himself if he was a complete dick. Pietro was funny but he was that rude kind of funny that you know you shouldn’t laugh but you can’t help but chuckle a little. If you can’t relate, that’s all good. Just nod along and fake it till you make it.

The Brotherhood had invaded the mall because Toad’s dearest Wanda wanted some new clothes. Of course, the Brotherhood couldn’t be bothered to pay for the clothes or even come in at normal store hours. Instead of trying to be a normal member of society, they chose to break in at night and make a mess of everything again.

Evan had wanted to take on Pietro but Wolverine had demanded he stay and help him deal with Wanda. The only reason Wolverine came with the rest of the X-Men was because Charles believed they would be able to take her down if the team had a strong leader to guide them. It also helped that Logan had a mind that no one wanted to look into so if Wanda tried to get in his head then she’d just end up hurting herself.

Kurt and Pietro were making such a mess in a women’s clothing store. Kurt would teleport right when Pietro would try to hit him and then Pietro would run away when Kurt would launch an attack of their own. The two of them were too quick for each other, making them good competition for each other. Yet, Pietro was determined to win and make Kurt look like a fool in the process.

“Can’t catch me, blue!”

“Ja, quit moving and I will!”

Pietro was laughing as he quickly threw a shirt in Kurt’s face, causing Kurt to gawk in surprise. As Kurt got the shirt off of him, he immediately felt Pietro zipping around him in a circle. Kurt felt the air leaving his lungs, forcing him to gasp and grab at his throat. He held an arm out towards Logan, desperately trying to make a noise to call for his lover but he couldn’t even breathe.

Right as Kurt thought he was going to lose consciousness, Pietro stopped running. Kurt was falling to the ground when he felt someone’s hands all over his body. When he fell on all fours and caught his breath that’s when he noticed what he was wearing. Kurt glared down at the skin tight black dress Pietro had stuffed him into.

Kurt was blushing hard as he clenched his fists and looked at the ground. This was so embarrassing. Pietro was just standing there laughing at him as if it was amusing to see him in the dress. Kurt was about to teleport when he felt Pietro running around him again. Kurt tried to catch his breath as he heard Pietro snickering, “What? You didn’t like that one? How about we try something a little more extravagant?”

Before Kurt could even make a noise of disapproval, Pietro had stopped running and forced another article of clothing on him. Kurt was then whisked to his feet and then he almost fell backwards when he felt someone shove something into his hands. Kurt shook his head and then looked down at himself to see what Pietro had done to him.

“You didn’t…”

“Oh, but I did, blue.”

He was absolutely shocked to see what Pietro had made him wear. It was a beautiful wedding dress that hugged onto every curve. Kurt was staring down at himself, he actually fit the dress really well so he had to give Pietro credit for being accurate with the size. Kurt gasped when he realized he was holding white flowers in his hands. He stared back at Pietro, who was now on the ground laughing at him.

Kurt’s grip on the flowers caused some of the stems to snap, causing Pietro to look over when he heard the sound. Pietro wasn’t able to avoid the flowers that had been thrown in his face. Pietro looked down at the flowers in his hands and then looked up in time to get a punch in the face by the bride to be.

As Kurt walked out of the shop, he noticed that the rest of the X-Men were tying up the rest of the Brotherhood. Logan’s eyes widened at the sight of Kurt in the wedding dress. Kurt walked over to Pietro and grabbed the white flowers, sniffing them and smiling to himself. Logan walked over to Kurt and let out a growl.

Kitty walked over to Jean as they watched Kurt smile and throw the flowers to Logan, as if he was acting as a bride throwing her flowers to someone else to grab. Kurt’s smile immediately disappeared when he saw Logan’s claws shred the flowers. There were tears in Kurt’s eyes as Logan pointed to the store, silently instructing Kurt to put the dress back.

“You know he, like, looked good in that dress.”

“It wouldn’t hurt Logan to tell him that.”

* * *

**4\. Kurt and Mystique Meet Pt. 2**

Kurt had received a letter in the mail, claiming to be from his adoptive parents. He was curious as to why his adoptive parents would send him a letter when they could just call him. Regardless, Kurt accepted the letter and stared at the handwriting as he walked down the hall to his room. Kurt paid no mind to anyone who passed by him in the halls.

He walked into his room and shut the door behind him, leaning back on the door and then sliding to the floor. Kurt’s tail moved up and sliced open the envelope. After his tail’s work was done, he curled his tail around himself as if he was hugging himself as a means of receiving comfort. Slowly, he reached inside the envelop and pulled out a white piece of paper that had been folded.

Everything about this letter was suspicious. Kurt’s parents didn’t send him letters and if they did they probably wouldn’t have written on a piece of computer paper. Kurt carefully unfolded the letter, eyes widening as he knew whose handwriting it was. His hands were shaking as he realized that Mystique was the one who wrote to him.

_Kurt,_

_I know the last time we tried to meet it didn’t end well. I can assure you that I was not aware of the Brotherhood boys showing up. I would have never tried to trap you… not when both of us need closure. You must have questions for me and as your mother it’s only fair that I answer them._

_I know you may not believe me but let me try to be your mother. I want to try to have a relationship with you. Please, give me this one last chance to redeem myself. Let me prove to you that I can be your mother._

_If you can find it to forgive me for last time, meet me in the abandoned warehouse across town._

_-Mystique_

Kurt felt tears fall from his cheeks and onto the page, smudging some of the words in the process. He wanted to give her a second chance but at the same time he was scared to. The last time he tried to trust her, he was ambushed by the Brotherhood. He was hurt and angry with Mystique when he was trapped by the Brotherhood. He was wondering if this was all some kind of game to her and he seriously wondering if it was worth it to play along again.

The blue mutant wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He forced himself to get up so he could put the letter in his desk drawer. He stared at the drawer and then opened it and covered it so that no one would be able to find it as easy as they did last time. He made the mistake of underestimating his friends last time but this time he needed his friends to give him some time with his mother.

As Kurt put his X-Men uniform on, he prayed to God. He silently prayed that he wasn’t making a mistake by letting her in again. He prayed that he could find it in himself to forgive Mystique for the last time they tried to meet. He prayed that this time would be better. He prayed that this time he could get the answers he needed. He prayed that this time she could be his mother.

Kurt shot one last longing look to his bedroom door. He was debating with himself if he should tell Logan what he was doing or not. He decided against telling Logan. He knew that Logan would just try to stop him. Kurt shook his head and prayed he was making the right decision. With one last sigh, Kurt teleported.

“I didn’t think you’d come this time.”

“Ja, me either.”

“I know you have questions you want to ask.”

Kurt turned so he was not face to face with his mother. She was wrapped up in the same cloak from the last time they met. Kurt walked towards her, not missing how her eyes looked him up and down. Kurt felt uncomfortable, shifting awkwardly under her gaze until she stopped staring so intently. She was about to apologize but Kurt cut her off, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I… just wanted to see what Magneto did to you.”

There were so many emotions swirling in Kurt’s eyes so Mystique continued, “When you were still a newborn baby I had separated from your father and began working under Magneto. I had set you to sleep when Magneto took you and experimented on you. He was trying to start up your x-gene early but the experiment had… consequences.”

Kurt had tears forming in his eyes as Mystique sighed and explained, “You were supposed to be blue but that was it. Magneto is the one who altered your physical appearance for his own personal research. By the time I found you, it was too late. I’m… I’m sorry that I was too late. You were never supposed to be like this, Kurt… yet, you remind me of your father looking as you do.”

“Who is my father?”

“His name is Azazel.”

“We… look alike?”

A stray tear fell down Mystique’s face as she smiled sadly and stated, “You have your father’s ability to teleport. You have his tail and his ears, too. You… remind me of him. I want to wish that you got something from me but I would hate for you to be anything like me. I’m afraid the only thing I could ever give you is pain.”

“Nein, that’s not true.”

Kurt was surprised that he was defending her, but there he was holding her hands and smiling softly, “You gave me life. I was found by two people who loved me for who I am. They raised me in a little town in Germany. Yet, if it wasn’t for you bringing me into this world then I would never be the mutant you see standing before you. I am here because of you and… I forgive you, mother.”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“Then I will pray for you until you believe you deserve it.”

Mystique didn’t hesitate to reach out and hug her son. The two of them fell to the floor, sobbing into each other. Despite their differences and all the pain they both had been through, they loved each other. Mystique had made many mistakes in her life and losing Kurt had always been the biggest one to her. Today, she realized it wasn’t a mistake. He needed a better life than she could give him.

It all happened so fast. One second they were on the ground sobbing into each other and the next they were blown back by a gust of wind that ripped off the door. The X-Men had found him. Kurt looked to his mother and cried to her, “You have to get out of here! Run!”

Mystique looked at the X-Men closing in and then back to Kurt. She nodded at him and then shapeshifted into a bird and flew away just like last time. The X-Men ran to Kurt, watching as Mystique escaped. Kurt felt more tears pouring down his face as he could hear Logan walking towards him. He didn’t want to be yelled at again.

Kurt fell to the floor and wailed, why did they have to show up and ruin all the progress he and his mother were making? First it was the Brotherhood and now it was the X-Men ruining it. Logan looked down at Kurt and growled, “Get up. We’re going home.”

“No! I don’t want to go with any of you!”

“You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about so get up!”

“You ruined everything!”

Logan growled as he reached down and picked up Kurt, throwing him over his shoulder. Everyone watched as Kurt pounded his little fists on Logan’s back, demanding to be put down. Logan just carried on his way, not paying Kurt any mind. Every now and then, they could see Kurt’s tail smacking Logan in the face as some last resort to get him to be released but it didn’t work.

Storm crossed her arms and shook her head at the sight. Evan walked over to his aunt and mimicked her stance as he hissed, “I’m getting really tired of the way Logan keeps treating Kurt. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“No… he really doesn’t deserve it.”

* * *

**5\. The Aftermath of Meeting Mystique**

“Logan! Look what you did to my room!”

The X-Men were standing in the doorway, all of their mouths wide open at the sight of Kurt’s room. Logan was standing in the doorway of the balcony, his arms were crossed and he had a scowl on his face. Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he looked at what Logan had done to his room.

Kurt fell to his knees, picking up the pieces of the Mystique’s letter. Upon Logan’s discovery of the letter, he had shredded it into little pieces. Kurt missed how Logan watched the blue mutant out of the corner of his eye. Kurt was shaking as he felt the pieces of the letter in his hands. Not long ago this was a whole piece of paper from his mother. Now it was nothing.

He looked around at his room. It appeared that Logan was not pleased to find the letter and went wild with rage. There were claw marks in his walls and his desk was now broken. There were little pieces of wood scattered all around where a fully functional desk once stood. Kurt’s tears continued to flow down his face as he saw that Logan had managed to shred his school books and papers in the process.

Kurt turned around to look at his bed, which was now completely snapped in two pieces. The blanket that his adoptive parents had made for him had his lover’s claw marks in them. Kurt crawled over to the blanket and slowly dragged a piece of it to his chest. He brought the blanket to his face, trying to use it as a way to muffle his sobs.

Logan’s eyes fell to the floor and his facial expression softened. He was trying to ignore Kurt but now he found that it was impossible to do that. Kurt looked up at the curtains, or well, what was left of them. There were claw marks torn into the curtains, defeating their purpose of blocking out the light.

The tears were almost blinding Kurt as he saw that his nightstand and the pictures that sat on top of it were broken. Kurt let go of the blanket and crawled over to the shattered pictures on the floor. One of them was him with his adoptive parents. There was another of him with the X-Men. The only picture that was able to survive was the one of him and Logan.

Kurt wished that their picture had been broken. Kurt grit his teeth as he reached for his picture with Logan. Wolverine looked away when he saw Kurt crank his arm back as if he was going to throw the picture of them. Logan waited to hear the picture frame shatter against the wall but the sound never came. Instead, Kurt held the picture to his chest. He could barely speak above a whisper with his strained voice.

“How could you do this to me?”

* * *

**+1 Let’s Make Up**

Kurt and Logan hadn’t spoken to each other for a week. After Logan completely trashed his room Kurt wanted nothing to do with him. These days Kurt wanted to be left alone. Sometimes the X-Men could find him in his room, kneeling down in front of his broken bed praying. Some of the X-Men were wondering when they were going to break up. It seemed like that was where this was headed next.

Everyone could tell that Logan wanted to talk to Kurt. Every time Logan would open his mouth Kurt’s eyes would get wide and that’s when Logan thought his lover was going to start crying. Logan didn’t want to make him cry anymore so he opted to just shutting his mouth and storming off. Kurt always thought Logan stormed off because he was mad at him but in reality, Logan was mad at himself for the whole situation.

It was later that night that the X-Men caught Kurt walking into Logan’s room. Kurt thought he shut the door completely behind him but Evan managed to sneak a spike in the door to keep it open enough for the others to peek inside. They all wanted to be there when Kurt broke it to Logan that they shouldn’t be together anymore. It’s not that they were rooting against Logan but they were definitely rooting against Logan right now.

Logan was sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. Kurt walked over to the balcony and held himself as a cold breeze blew into Logan’s room. Kurt let out a sigh before stating, “You know we need to talk, Logan.”

“You shouldn’t be with me.”

“What are you-“

“I’m no good… you deserve better.”

The X-Men were silently cheering, they were surprised that Logan was the one who was initiating the break up but they were pleased, nonetheless. Everyone missed how Kurt just seemed to hold himself tighter as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. Logan just shook his head in his hands, he didn’t want to do this but he knew Kurt deserved better.

Logan was staring at the ground as he continued with a strained voice, “I’m not good enough for you, elf. You need someone who can give you what you need and it’s not me. You’re a hopeless romantic and what you’re looking for in a lover is something that I can’t give to you. You’d be better off with someone else… someone who can love you better.”

Everyone was surprised when Kurt turned around, tears falling down his face but there was a look of anger in his eyes. Logan slowly looked up and that’s when he actually winced at the death stare Kurt was giving him. None of the X-Men had ever seen that look on Kurt’s face before. He never even looked that angry when he was fighting against the Brotherhood. No one knew what was going to happen next.

Kurt’s hands were clenched into fists, shaking at his side as he hissed, “You’re not in a position to tell me what I need. Don’t you dare sit there and tell me what I should have and who I should love. Don’t you sit there and put yourself down to me after all those years we’ve spent putting you up to where I see you! Don’t you dare sit there and tell me what I need, Logan.”

Everyone froze in place after they heard that venom in Kurt’s voice. Logan was hesitant but he stood up when he saw Kurt walking towards them. His tail was swishing back and forth behind him as if the tail was angry, as well. The X-Men quietly gulped outside the room, terrified of what would happen next but also ready to step in if things got too bad.

Kurt walked up to Logan and grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him down so he had no choice but to look in Kurt’s eyes as he hissed, “I don’t like them innocent. I don’t want no face fresh. I want them wearing leather, begging, ‘let me be your taste test.’ I like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies, kiss me in the corridor but quick to tell me goodbye.”

Logan tried to move away but Kurt had a firm grip on him. Kurt narrowed his eyes as he continued, “You say that you’re no good for me but I’m always a step behind you tugging at your sleeve. I swear I hate you when you leave but I like it anyway.”

“What happened to the Logan I fell in love with?”

Kurt shoved him back, not even flinching as Logan actually fell back on the bed. Logan’s eyes were wide as Kurt was ranting above him, “What happened to the Logan who fought for what he wanted, ja? What happened to the Logan who never backed down or gave up even when it looked like he would never win? It’s like I don’t even know you!”

The older man was shocked by what Kurt was saying. Kurt was pacing back and forth and he was about to keep going but he stopped moving when Logan stood up and growled, “You know that you’re complicated? And when I say you’re complicated that might be an understatement.”

“Ja? Anything else?”

There was sass in Kurt’s voice when he asked if there was anything else. The two of them were glaring daggers at each other as Logan dared to continue, “Yeah, you’re so fucking indecisive. You’re unpredictable but you think you can try any hide it. I swear you can overthink till you ruin a good thing.”

“… anything else?”

Kurt’s shoulders were shaking when he asked that. He had tears in his eyes that were blurring his vision. He didn’t want to hear anything else. He didn’t want to hear any more of the things Logan had to say about him but he didn’t want to back down either. He was trying to tell Logan that the guy he wanted was always him. Kurt wanted Logan despite the fact that he was such a bad guy.

Kurt was waiting for waiting for Logan to break him but instead, he felt a gentle finger under his chin. That finger carefully lifted his chin so that Kurt was looking into Logan’s soft brown eyes, “You might be all of those things but I’d rather fight with you than spend a single peaceful night with somebody else.”

There were fresh tears making their journeys down Kurt’s face after he heard those words. It was Kurt’s time to have wide eyes as he listened to Logan speak softly, “You never liked your fingers but they’re one of my favorite things. The odd bend in your legs, too, I’d kiss them till you changed your mind.”

The X-Men outside had their mouths open in shock. Logan actually had a soft side? They were surprised that Logan was capable of being nice. Logan was so gentle as he put his hands on Kurt’s cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe the tears away even though new tears took their place.

The older male let go of Kurt’s face and walked over to the balcony as he spoke, “That still doesn’t change the fact that I’m no good. I’m just selfish. I’ve been at the wrong place at the wrong time. I’ve been chasing all the wrong things most of my life. I’ve been every kind of lost that you can’t find. I’ve been wrong about a million times but I got one thing right…”

“You.”

“Then why are you trying to push me away?”

“Kurt, I’m just-“

“Protecting yourself!”

Logan tried to move to Kurt to wrap his arms around him but the blue mutant broke out of his arms. Logan tried to reach out to grab him but Kurt slapped him and cried, “You don’t get to touch me after you tried to push me away! You don’t get to pull me in just to push me away! You don’t get to do that, Logan!”

Everyone was appalled that Kurt would slap Logan. The older male was just as shocked even though his healing factor made the pain go away in a second. Kurt aggressively wiped his tears away as he whimpered, “I don’t want to play games anymore. I don’t want anyone else because even if you left I know that nobody can love me like you.”

“Just stop fighting this and just…”

“Kurt-“

“Just love me, Logan.”

Kurt was about to fall to his knees when Logan rushed to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him as close as he could. The blue mutant was shaking in his arms as the older male whispered, “I’m hard on you because I want you to be safe when I can’t be there to protect you. I’m jealous because I know you can do better. I know I act cold but honestly… I’m scared.”

The blue mutant looked up into those chocolate eyes as Logan continued, “I’m scared one day you’ll wake up and realize you’re too good for me. I’m scared that I’ll lose the one thing I got right in my life. I’m scared to lose you, Kurt… I’m not scared of much but I can admit I’m scared of losing you.”

“Then don’t push me away anymore.”

The X-Men watched with smiles on their faces as Logan did the unexpected, he started humming. He was humming the tune to an old song as he slow danced with Kurt in the moonlight. Kurt had a bright smile on his face as Logan twirled him around. Logan smiled as he watched Kurt giggle as he curled his tail around him when he was twirled.

Everyone was smiling as they saw the side of Logan that made Kurt fall in love with him. Their hearts were melting when they would see Logan smile as he twirled Kurt. The girls were practically swooning when they heard Logan look at Kurt spinning in awe, whispering, “God damn you’re beautiful.”

They watched as Logan grinned and put his hands on Kurt’s hips, lifting him up. Kurt placed his hands on Logan’s shoulders as they spun around, their eyes never breaking from each other’s. As Logan placed Kurt on the ground, he twirled him around one last time before dipping him back. Kurt let out a chuckle when he felt Logan kiss up his neck until they were looking at each other again. Logan was humming until he leaned in close to Kurt, whispering the lyrics to the song.

“ _Put your head on my shoulder…”_

The X-Men stayed to watch the two of them kiss before deciding that they should give them some privacy. Evan quietly took his spike out so the door could close. As the group walked down the halls to their room, they were each thinking about how they were mistaken to think that Kurt and Logan shouldn’t be together. They had chemistry, that was undeniable.

The two of them were complete opposites but they worked. Kurt could have his head in the clouds but Logan would always be there to bring him down to Earth. Kurt was such a handful but there was no other man who could see the mess that he was and think he was beautiful. Logan was cold and rough on the outside but in these moments with just Kurt, he could let all his walls fall down. But only for Kurt.

At first, Kurt thought he didn’t deserve to be loved. Then he thought that maybe he was hard to love. He knew he could be a lot but all it took was Logan loving him to realize he wasn’t hard to love. Kurt would never understand how Logan did it but he was thankful, nonetheless.

Logan made loving Kurt seem so easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Just an FYI the song I had Logan humming is actually Paul Anka's song "Put Your Head on My Shoulder" and it's a song from the 50s so I mean it's old like Logan. Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this story! Sorry if there are any mistakes! Again, I strongly encourage you to listen to "Easy," "Ghost", and "One Thing Right" so you can get a feel for where I got the inspiration from and "Ghost" can help give some insight on how harsh Kurt was being when he was fighting with Logan. Okay, now I'm done. Thank you and I hope you have a happy new year! :)


End file.
